Harriet Potter and the Sorcoress's Stone
by Wavie
Summary: Basically all the characters have changed sex so the main character is no Harry but a Harriet. Same plot with some twists. You will be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

_I thought it would be funny to write a new version of the Harry Potter-series where all the characters changed gender, which means that all the males become females and the other way around. Of course I'd have to change other aspects of the story as well to make it work. You'll discover those along the way. I hope you'll like this one._

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley-Evans, a seemingly perfectly normal married couple in Surrey were the last people one would expect to be involved in anything unusual.

They lived in a completely normal, English house on Privet Drive. They had normal jobs and a normal one-year-old daughter named Dory.

This little happy nuclear British family were the least suspicious people you could find, if you asked their neighbours. Little did they know that the Durlsley-Evans-family were the keepers of a very big secret. It was that kind of secret that was anything but normal. It was that kind of secret that people wouldn't believe to be true if they heard it.

Perry, the husband, who worked as an accountant, had a brother, a real freak of a brother. He was - unusual, to say it nicely. They never talked about him, or his wife who was as much a freak as he was. Even though Perry's brother had tried to stay in touch multiple times. They never replied to his brother's letters, and as far as Perry's wife knew they never read the letters anymore either. But that was not true. Perry read every single one of them, but he made sure to keep that little bit of information from his wife.

Anyway Perry knew that his brother had a daughter about the same age as his own. But neither he nor his wife or Dory had seen her. They wanted to keep their precious little girl away from that kind of people. They were confident anyone would do the same in their shoes.

It was a cloudy tuesday morning. It was the first of November, which meant a hell of a lot of paperwork from October month for Perry today, as he would be stuck in his office until dinner-time and then he would probably have to take the rest of the files home with him.

He hated his job. That frek brother of his probably had a much fancier job swinging with a stick all day. According to their parents, that he hadn't heard from in a while now, his brother had married into a wealthy family. The freak had even taken _her_ last name, how pathetic was that? He on the other hand had kept both his and his wife's names as the gentleman he was.

Perry shook his head. He had promised himself not to think of all the crazy things his brother was doing while he lived a good, normal, respectable life.

He smiled when he came down intot he kitchen and saw his wife feeding their little jewel in her highchair. After he had grabbed his briefcase and kissed his wife goodbye he went to kiss his daughter but was shocked when she landed a punch to his jaw. A pretty powerful one for a one-year-old he had to say. It didn''t hurt though and he just laughed and patted her on her blonde, curly head.

* * *

Perry's wife, Veronica was walking to the grocery store with her daughter. She was enjoying the short stroll when little Dory tugged at her dress. "Look mommy," she said, laughing, and painting at a grey cat sitting in front of the Privet drive sign. "The cat's reading".

Veronica narrowed her eyes and looked at the cat. It indeed appeared as if the cat was actually reading the sign. But that couldn't be, she immediately told herself. She knew from what her husband had told her that strange things had happened, which he didn't like to talk about and neither did she, which was why they pretended that everything was normal. But a cat reading a sign was absurd. The cat was only_ looking_ at the sign. It couldn't read it; because it was a _cat_.

"Don't be silly dear," Veronica told Dory and took her hand and urged her along. "Cats can't read".

"Miav," the cat said and turned its head away from the sign to stare at the two people instead.

"Shoo!" Veronica hissed. "Go home!"

The cat didn't move a muscle and Veronica hurried Dory along without looking back.

* * *

Perry felt like cursing when he came into the office. The drive to work had been hell. The constant traffic had resultet in the ten-minute drive to stretch to twenty minutes and when he had finally pulled into his parking space outside he spotted people wearing cloaks. In broad daylight.

Wasn't trick or treating supposed to be last night?

But none of the people had any bags with treats in them or anything of the sort and these were adults too.

Perhaps they were some of _his crowd_. But what would they be doing here among ordinary people? And they even had the audacity to dress like _that_. He thought Leonard had told him something about them wanting to keep their cover and melt with the crowd.

Perry shook his head. That was it. From now on he was determined not to think about his brother. He didn't have a brother, he didn't have a sister-in-law and he most certainly didn't have a niece.

* * *

It was very dark when Perry's car pulled into the driveway outside number 4, Privet Drive. He had brought a big pile of files with him home to finish after dinner. At least he had a nice, hot, homecooked meal to look forward to.

Inside he was greeted by his wife with a peck on the cheek and she told him to wait in the living room and that dinner would be ready in five minutes.

Perry nodded and went into the living room where he sat down and turned on the TV. Nothing but depressing news.

* * *

Hours later, outside the Dursley-Evans house there was a gray cat sitting on a stone fence across the street. It wasn't moving at all, it was just sitting there, staring straight at the number 4 house. If any of the house's inhabitants had looked out all they would have seen would have been two eerie-looking yellow dots. The feline eyes that were locked upon them.

Suddenly the streetlight nearest to the cat went out. The cat finally turned. It watched as all the lights went out one by one.

The cat jumped down from the fence and was suddenly no more. Instead an elderly man had taken its place.

The man had a long black beard that almost reached his chest. And the clothing he wore was very strange. He was wearing a pair of square glasses on his pointed nose.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," said a female voice.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," the black-bearded man replied as he saw an elderly woman emerging from the shadows.

"It is a good evening," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Very quiet here".

"Are the rumours true then?" McGonagall asked. "About The Dark Lady?"

"Her name is Mary Gaunt as you know, Midas" the elderly lady replied.

"Yes well you are the only one that dares to use her real name," Midas replied.

"The fear of the name itself will only increase the fear of the thing you fear, that I ahve always said".

"I am aware of that, Alberta" said Midas, "but that is only because everyone knows you are the only witch she fears".

"Oh, stop it, you are making me blush," said Alberta.

"Anyway," said Midas, "are the romours true?"

"They are," said Alberta. "I am afraid so. Both the good and the bad".

"So Leonard and Joanna, they are really gone?"

"Yes," said Alberta. "But so is The Dark Lady. She has mysteriously disappeared".

"And the girl?" asked Midas.

"Rubina's bringing her".

"Are you sure that was a good idea. I mean Rubina Hagrid is -"

"One of the most trustworthy people I know," Alberta replied.

"I know that, but even so-" Midas began but the elderly woman held up a hand to silence him. "She should be here by now".

Suddenly they heard a loud, buzzing noice from the skies. They both looked up and were surpised by what they saw. A tall figure on a flying motorcycle.

"Ah, there she is," said Alberta.

"Oh dear," said Midas.

The tall figure landed smoothly on the ground and took off its helmet to reveal a woman about fifty years old with a wild mane of black hair.

"Sorry about the wait professors," she said. "didn't wanna to fly too fast, gotta be gentle with the little one". She passed a small bundle to Alberta. "Fell asleep when we flew over Bristol".

Alberta looked at the little girl in her arms. She looked so peaceful, like an ordinary baby, safe for that lightning-shaped scar on her forehead.

Rubina started crying.

"What is it now?" asked Midas.

"It's just so sad," she said between sniffs. "Little Harriet is all alone, she's only a little baby, and Leonard and Jane, both dead, it's just so horrible". Rubina blew her nose again.

Midas patted her back. Or lower back actually, he couldn't reach any higher. "There there," he said. "It's happened, all we can do now is to make sure the girl is in good hands".

Rubina blew her nose one final time before nodding. "Sorry," she said. "Let's get on with it, professors.

"Why have you brought her here, Alberta?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"This is her only family," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"What?" McGonagall exclaimed. "You can't seriously mean that you're going to leave ehr with these muggles!"

"It is her best option, Midas," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I'm sure there are plenty of wizarding families more than happy to take her in," McGonagall replied.

"Of course there are, she's famous," Dumbledore replied. "It won't be long before every child in our world will know her name. It is better for her to grow up far away from all that".

"I regret to say that you've got a point," McGonagall muttered. "But I'm telling you these people are the worst kind of muggles I have ever seen. I saw their little girl throwing a huge tantrum on the street because her mother refused her a candy cane, I'm telling you, having little Harriet grow up with them is-" but Dumbledore broke him off. "Trust me, this is for the best. I've written them a letter that explains everything to them".

"You think they'll take her and raise her as their own just because of a letter?" McGonagall said in disbelief.

"It will be alright," Dumbledore assured him. "She will be fine. And one day she will undrstand everything. But until then let her have a normal childhood".

"Do what you think is best," McGonagall said in defeat.

And so the elderly woman placed the slepping baby on the doorstep and placed a letter on top of her.

"Now we must go," Dumbledore said. "I think I will go join the party at Hogwarts. I have cancelled tomorrow's lessons. I suggest you two do the same. We can''t stay here".

McGonagall nodded.

"Then I think I'd better go find young Serena Black and give her her motorcycle back then," Rubina said. "Bye professors".

"Good luck Harriet Potter. The girl who lived".

* * *

_This chapter was almost exactly like canon, sorry about that, but this is just the beginning. I have to say I'm quite satisfied with Petunia/Perry in this, I hope you are too. It was fun to write. Most of the characters will keep their original last names but some I will have to change like naming the Dursleys Dursley-Evans instead, I thought simply naming them Evans would be blasphemy._


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't really like this chapter in the book, so sorry if it's a little boring._

* * *

Ten years had now passed since Perry and Veronica Dursley-Evans found their niece on their doorstep. The house of number four, Privet Drive looked no different than all those years ago. The furniture inside was the same, the icky salmon-colored walls were the same and Perry's favorite armchair was still located near the TV exactly where it had been before.

The only real difference was that some of the pictures that had shown a chubby blonde baby were replaced by pictures of an older little girl, still chubby and blonde. It was obvious to anyone who had ever entered the house that the couple adored their little daughter very much.

Though Dory wasn't the only girl living there anymore. Another girl had come to live there now too. But the pictures on the wall showed no evidence of her existence.

It was Harriet Potter, Dory's cousin. She was currently brushing a spider off her sock while sitting up in her bed. If you could even call it a bed. It was just a matres actually. There was no room for an actual bed in the cupboard under the stairs where she slept.

She looked nothing like Dory. Her hair was messy but not curly like Dory's and it was black. She was very slim, way slimmer than you should be and not very tall.

She had just finished dressing herself when she heard footsteps followed by an annoyingly loud banging on the cupboard door.

"You still aren't up?" a voice roared on the other side. It was her uncle Perry.

"I'm coming," she said.

"Hurry up, the breakfast isn't going to make itself! I want everything to be perfect for my little princess today!"

Harriet let out a deep sigh when she was sure he had moved into the kitchen. It was clear whom her uncle had been talking about. Today was Dory's 11th birthday. Not that it made any difference really. Her cousin Dory was a spoiled brat every day. Her aunt Veronica always made sure she had all the nicest things and that she was always up to date when it concerned fashion. Harriet couldn't understand why though, they both wore a standard uniform in school, it wasn't like Dory could show that off.

Her Uncle Perry always bought Dory the finest things and Harriet only got the stuff that Dory didn't want anymore. Hence her clothing was always a little loose because of their size difference. The clothes themselves were okay but the size made her look ridiculous when wearing them.

But when it was her birthday Dory got even more spoiled. The kitchen was probably stocked with presents already. When it was her birthday Harriet only got the most horrible stuff, such as the disgustingly looking dress that had once belonged to her aunt which she had been forced to wear the following sundays. Harriet was sure even her aunt had loathed it when she had gotten it as a child. She only remembered too well how humiliating it had been, especially with Dory teasing her about it. Thankfully she didn't fit into the dress anymore so even her aunt realized there was no forcing her into it.

Today her cousin would be even more intolerable.

When Harriet entered the kitchen she immediately spotted the huge mountain of presents. It seemed to only grow larger each year.

"There you are! Come here!"

Harriet obeyed her aunt and went over to the stove where her aunt was in the middle of frying pancakes. "Take over for me!" she ordered.

Without complaint Harriet started making pancakes.

* * *

She had just finished setting the table when the birthday girl entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Princess," Uncle Perry exclaimed. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes daddy!" Dory said sweetly. "How many presents did I get this year?"

Harriet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. No matter how many presents that pile contained it was more than Dory deserved. Honestly, who were all these people sending her presents anyway? She bet Dory didn't even know half of them herself. Not that she would care though, presents were presents.

"Thirty-seven dear," Aunt Veronica said happily. "Counted them myself.

"Thirty-seven?" Dory looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that's one less than last year!"

"Is it?" Aunt Veronica looked worried.

"Well," Uncle Perry hastily said, "we were going to buy you two more presents when we go into town today, how's that?"

"Then that will be thirty-seven plus two that means-" "Thirty-nine princess," Perry said.

"Oh," Dory said, "alright then. What's for breakfast?" She sat down at the head of the table and Aunt Veronica placed a huge pile of pancakes with syrup in front of her. She and her husband had slightly smaller piles and Harriet only got two pancakes and no syrup.

* * *

Later after Dory had opened up all her presents, which consisted of a new TV, a new computer, a pink bicycle, several fancy new dresses, make-up and lots of other stuff that Dory probably couldn't even remember half of, Harriet answered the door. Penelope Polkiss was at the door with her mother.

It was the same every year on Dory's birthday. Aunt Veronica and Uncle Perry would take Dory and a friend somewhere nice for the day. They could go to shopping malls, movie theaters, fancy restaurants, water- or amusement parks and such. This year Dory and Penelope were going to the zoo.

Harriet was never allowed to come along. She was always left with the neighbor Mr. Figg, a silly, smelly old man who had a house full of cats. Needless to say it wasn't as fun as what Dory did. Harriet supposed she should be thankful, Mr. Figg was a nice man, but his idea of entertainment was horrible, all he ever talked about was cats, Harriet had been sure only old ladies housed cats. And the house smelled terrible too. But the man was nicer than Dory and her friends, but even so Harriet would like to go to amusement parks as well. Though she knew they'd never let her.

"Bad news Veronica," said Uncle Perry after hanging up the phone. "Mr. Figg's broken his leg, he can't take her this year".

"Daddy!" Dory exclaimed. "You can't let her come with us. She'll ruin everything. I don't want her to ruin my birthday". Dory tried her best to look sad, she even managed to squeeze out a few tears. Not so convincing in Harriet's opinion but her parents bought it.

"Don't worry Princess," Perry said. "daddy won't let her ruin your special day". He turned to Aunt Veronica. "What about your brother Matthew?"

Aunt Veronica snorted. "Don't be silly Perry-Dear, he hates the girl".

This was very common in the Dursley-Evans house. That they talked about her like she wasn't even there, listening. It didn't upset Harriet so much, she was used to it by now.

"What about your friend Irene then?" Uncle Perry asked hopefully.

"She's in Malaga". Aunt Veronica said. "Perhaps we can just take her along and leave her in the car?"

"That's out of the question," said Uncle Perry. "That car's completely new. Remember what happened to the last one. We can't afford a new one if this one gets blown up!"

Harriet wanted to shout that it hadn't been her fault and that she didn't know how the engine had just blown up in smoke. And if they didn't spend so much money on spoiling Dory then they could easily afford a new car. But she didn't dare say any of those things out loud.

Actually strange things happened to occur around her. Of course her Aunt and Uncle never believe her when she tried to explain that it hadn't been her fault. No one ever believed her. But what other conclusion could there be? Harriet couldn't reach one either.

"Alright then," said Aunt Veronica, "then I suppose we could-" she paused, Harriet knew she was desperate to find an arrangement that did not include her going to the zoo. "You could just leave me here," she suggested, though she knew from the look on her family's faces immediately when the words had left her mouth that it would be a no.

"And have the whole house in ruins when we get back?" her uncle said, outraged, "absolutely not.

"I won't do anything," Harriet insisted, even though she knew it was a lost cause. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't trust her alone in the house unless maybe she was locked up in the cupboard and she wasn't about to make that suggestion.

"We'll have to take her along, Veronica," Uncle Perry said and sighed. Aunt Veronica nodded.

"NO!" Dory yelled. "I don't want her to come. She'll ruin everything, she always does!"

"Don't worry sweetie," Aunt Veronica said. "Mommy won't let her spoil your day, I promise you it will be great".

* * *

Though Dory had continued to argue with her parents that Harriet shouldn't be allowed to come with them to the zoo Harriet found herself on the back seat of the family's car between Penelope and Dory, that looked very displeased with Harriet's presence but even she had realized that continuing to be mad about it would not help make her day any better, and Dory wanted a perfect day.

Harriet was excited. She had never been to the zoo before. Her class had had a field trip to London zoo once but Uncle Perry and Aunt Veronica hadn't wanted to pay for her going as well as Dory so they called the school saying she was at home sick when in reality they had just locked her in her cupboard all day.

Before they had entered the car Uncle Perry had pulled her aside and warned her not to cause any trouble and had threatened her with a month in the cupboard if she pulled anything.

"I'm not going to do anything!" she promised, though she knew her uncle didn't believe her, as usual.

Now he did the same thing when they had all exited the car.

"If anything goes wrong, anything at all it'll be the cupboard for you," he warned one last time.

"I'll be good," Harriet said, though she knew her promise had fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

Harriet was actually having a good time at the zoo. They had gone to a fast food place for lunch and Uncle Perry had ordered two burgers with fries for the girls except Harriet but then Dory had said that she'd rather have a salad because she wanted to 'keep her figure' as she had put it so Uncle Perry ordered her a salad and Harriet was allowed to have her discarded meal.

Some time later they had stopped for ice cream and the girls each got a big old-fashioned ice cream, even Harriet because the woman selling the ice cream had asked her how she liked her ice cream before Uncle Perry could say anything and he didn't want to look bad in front of everyone so he bought an ice cream for Harriet as well.

Harriet couldn't believe how good this day was.

At the end of the day they went into the reptile house with all the snakes and other reptiles. Dory immediately found the biggest snake in the house. it was asleep though. Not that it stopped Dory from hammering wildly on the glass separating the snake's cage from the visitors.

"Please let it sleep in peace," Harriet said to her cousin. Harriet knew all too well how the snake must feel, she too was used to being woken like that.

"It's boring," Dory decided and moved on to the next animal.

Harriet looked at the snake. It was awake now.

"Sorry," Harriet said, "she doesn't know how it is to just lie there without peace and quiet, people staring at you. She usually gets her way. If she comes back I suggest you don't move an inch, that'll really annoy her".

The snake raised its head and made a nod-like movement.

"You can hear me?" Harriet asked in astonishment.

The snake nodded again.

"I'm just not used to speaking to snakes, I've enver actually spoken to one before, have you ever spoken to a human before?"

The snake shook its head.

"Where are you from?" Harriet asked, glad to have someone to converse with even though it was just a snake and that this shouldn't even be possible.

The snake pointed its tail in the direction of a sign that read, "Boa Constrictor, from Brazil".

"So you're from Brazil," Harriet observed. "Did you like it there? Was it nice?"

The snake pointed to another sign that read, "Bred in captivity".

"That doesn't sound nice," she said, feeling sorry for the snake. "If it's any consolation I know how you feel, I never knew my parents!"

The snake nodded. Before Harriet could continue her conversation with the boa however she felt somebody push her aside. It was Dory.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! The snake's awake!"

Harriet sighed. The poor thing. Dory was leaning heavily towards the glass, her face was almost pressed flat against it. Then suddenly she fell forwards and landed face first in the water inside the snake's cage. Harriet was speechless. Dory deserved it though, she apparently wasn't aware that animals had feelings too.

Her parents came running and screamed when they saw their little Princess in the cage with the biggest snake i the house. Harriet supposed she should feel sorry for her cousin, she was sure she would be scared too if she were in her shoes but it was kind of hilarious as well. Then maybe this would teach her not to bother helpless animals.

Suddenly Aunt Veronica and Uncle Perry stiffened. Harriet saw the snake move past Dory, who was paralyzed with fear. The snake didn't hurt her though it was slithering its way out of the cage to the horror of all the people in the reptile house. People were screaming and running out of there as fast as they could. Harriet was calm though, they snake wouldn't hurt her, would it? It was just tired of being stuck in there for show.

"B-but how is that possible?" the employee who had overseen the reptile house at the moment stuttered in shock. "The glass... it's g-gone!"

* * *

_Yay! Longer chapter than the first! I have a difficulty with writing long chapters at the moment so this is really something. I hope you liked it. I think it turned out okay._


End file.
